


The Play Date

by BabyMapleLeaf



Series: Little Peter Parker [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Avengers Family, Baby Peter Parker, Classification AU, Cute Peter Parker, Daddy Tony Stark, Diapers, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Infantilism, Little Peter, Littles Are Known, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Clint Barton, Uncle Steve Rogers, caregiver tony stark, iorndad, little peter parker, nsap, spiderson, uncle bruce banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMapleLeaf/pseuds/BabyMapleLeaf
Summary: This is a direct continuation of 'Just a Little Field Trip' and 'The Aftermath', you will most likely need to read those first for this to make sense.Ned wants to get to know Peter's Little side, Tony thinks it's a great idea!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Little Peter Parker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806214
Comments: 32
Kudos: 493
Collections: Little Peter Parker - Classifications AU





	1. Chapter 1

A few weeks after Peter and Ned had made up, Peter found himself asking Tony if Ned could come over on Friday after school, and spend the night. 

Peter tried not to use the word play date, but that’s what it was… a play date. He explained, Ned had wanted to get to know the Little side of him, the side he'd been hiding from Ned for almost an entire year. 

To say Ned was excited was the understatement of the century, not only was he going to get to know his best friend’s Little side, but he was also going to be in Stark Tower, with Tony Stark himself, and the other Avengers. 

Tony had promised Peter to try his best to keep the other Avengers out of the penthouse, but they would have family dinner as usual, Tony insisted. This plan was unlikely to actually work, Bucky and Steve were always around. Clint and Natasha were still spies, who liked the vents, and had some interesting hiding spots. Bruce would probably be the only Avenger living in the tower to actually respect his wishes .

So, Ned was essentially going to be on his own with all the Avengers. Peter’s head-space was too young to really understand the complexities of the situation, but Ned was so excited. How could he tell him no? 

That’s how they ended up in the back seat of Tony’s car on Friday, Peter strapped into his car-seat and Ned buckled in next to him as they made their way to the tower. 

“So, how was your day?” Tony asked, not addressing either boy, purposely leaving his question ambiguous. 

“It was boring, but Mr. Miller had us watch a pretty cool documentary about World War Two, Uncle Steve was in it! And then my classmate Lena brought cupcakes and soda cause it’s her birthday today, and Mr. Miller let us eat them while we watched.” 

“Ah, you’ll have to tell uncle Steve all about it, I’m sure he would love to hear what you learned from it. How was your day Ned?”

Ned looked so excited he could burst into flames “ My day was amazing Mr. Stark! Thank you for having me over! Oh my Gosh I'm so excited!”

“I’m happy to have you over anytime Ned. I know Peter has been looking forward to this all week, huh bud?” 

“Mmhm, Daddy even got some new toys we could play with and everything! We can watch cartoons, and I have big Legos!” Peter exclaimed excitedly, already starting to slip into his head-space. 

Tony was happy he wasn’t fighting it like he feared might happen with Ned around.  
“Wow, that sounds like fun Pete! Maybe we could watch Atlantis, I know you love that movie.” Ned seemed calmer when talking to Peter. “We can make popcorn and everything!”

“Um, Daddy said I can’t watch Atlantis cause there’s a lot of dying, and violence and I can’t have popcorn either when I’m small… But could we watch Bolt instead and you can still have popcorn, and I’ll have something else, is that okay? See I told you I’m a stupid baby, this is what I was afraid of!” Peter bit his lip, looking miserable.

“Watch your language! You know better Peter, and no saying bad things about yourself either.” Tony said in a surprisingly soft manner.

“Sorry Daddy!” Peter said looking even more flustered then he had been previously 

“Peter, It’s okay, we can save that stuff for when you're big and we hang out, I just don’t really know what you like when you are little, I have to get to know that side of you. We can watch Bolt and eat something both of us can have, Okay?” Ned rested his hand on Peter’s shoulder rubbing it and smiling at his friend to reassure him. 

“Okay, yeah, that sounds good. Thanks Ned, sorry.” He leaned into Ned’s touch, rubbing Ned’s hand with his face. 

“Alright kiddos, We’re here.” Tony spoke up from the front of the car as he parked in the private underground parking garage. 

“Wow this is soooooo cool!!” Ned said exaggeratedly as he unbuckled his seat-belt.

“Ned.. This is the parking garage.” Peter rolled his eyes knowing that his reaction to the rest of the building would be just as, if not more, dramatic then that. 

Tony slipped out of the car and unbuckled Peter from his car-seat, helping him out, as Ned clambered out the other door. They walked over to the private elevator and climbed on. Tony told Friday to take them up to the private penthouse. The doors closed, and the elevator shot up quickly, letting them off on floor 80. Tony and Peter stepped out of the elevator first Ned following close behind, gaping at the room around him. 

To the right, there were floor-to-ceiling windows that gave the impression of being outside, with all the pleasantries of being inside. Looking out New York in all its glory. 

All the windows in the house were double-paned and filled with argon gas, so even when it’s 10 below, Peter could put his hand on them and they’d still be warm. Tony had hydronic heating embedded within the hardwood floors so if Peter was walking around barefoot (as he tended to do often despite Tony’s protests) his little toes wouldn’t freeze, even during the coldest months. 

Well it wasn’t all for Peter, Tony enjoyed the warmth too. But, Peter being unable to regulate his body temperature, meant Tony throwing money wherever he could to keep the kid warm. Peter had gone into hibernation once, effectively scaring the shit out of Tony, then Tony installed every heating device he could think of around the penthouse and the lab. Even before Peter became his Little Tony bundled him up anytime he so much as shivered.

The first visible room was the expansive living room, with high ceiling, and a mini bar off to the right as you walked through the entryway. 

The minibar had been turned into a quite magnificent blanket fort, and was devoid of all alcohol. It had been for a few years now. Tony loved the way Peter had repurposed it, turning a once negative memory into a cozy corner filled with soft stuffed animals, fluffy blankets, and all the happiness Tony could ask for.

“Ned come here! I wanna show you my legos!” Peter shouted, pulling both Ned and Tony out of their thoughts, as he took off running up the steps leading to the secondary living room where one of Peter’s toy boxes was stored. Ned took off to follow him. “No running in the house, and take off your shoes!” Tony called after them, although it seemed as though neither of them had heard. 

A loud sharp crash sounded as Tony watched Peter dump an entire bucket of legos on the floor. Tony rolled his eyes, used to the mess that came with having a little.

“Wow! You have so many legos, I forgot that these big legos even existed, what do you want to build first? Aww this little dog one is so cute!” Ned held up a large brown lego with a little face printed on it. 

“Yeah that’s Chase, I also have this one!” Peter held up a pink and white Lego showing it off to Ned “This one is Skye! But my favorite is Marshall!” Peter sifted through the many legos until he pulled out a red and white dog lego, it looked like it had been chewed on more than once. “We should build a castle first and a tower too!”

“Okay, let's build a wall around our buildings too so we can keep the bad guys out!” Ned responded, already placing bricks together. 

Tony smiled at the adorable sight, Peter was obviously dropping but hadn’t fully let go yet, obviously still clinging to bits of his teenage self. He clicked on the TV and switched it over to the pre-recorded episodes of Clifford. If it was a show about dogs Peter loved it, Clifford, Blues Clues, Paw Patrol, you name it, if it had dogs Peter would undoubtedly watch it. 

Tony wasn’t really paying attention to the cartoon playing in front of him, he was watching Peter play happily with Ned. All the Avengers played with Peter, but Peter had yet to play with a teenager, or another Little. So this was new territory for both Tony and Peter, although Peter seemed to be taking it in stride. Tony figured it was because he had known Ned for so long, and felt comfortable around him. 

After about twenty minutes of building Peter was almost completely in his head-space. Tony watched as his movements got sloppier and his building became a lot slower. Putting the pieces together was a lot harder for Peter in his head-space. He tried fitting the blocks together but they were facing the wrong way and Peter just ended up banging them together and giggling at the noise it made then doing it again a few more times a lot harder to get them to admit a louder clacking noise. Peter stopped clicking them together for just a second, a blank look crossing his face and Tony knew he had just gone potty.

“Okay Pete, Why don’t we go get you changed into some play clothes really quickly, huh? Then we can build some more?” Tony asked not expecting a reply as he scooped Peter up from the floor by his armpits and set him on his hips. “Ned you can keep building or whatever, we’ll be right back, just make yourself at home.” 

“Noooooo, daaahhh!” Peter whined reaching towards Ned and the blocks as he was lifted away.

“Yep, we’ll be quick buddy, then you can go back to playing.” Peter didn’t like that they were getting further away from the toys and started kicking his legs a little and whining, but he calmed down considerably once the duo rounded the corner towards the nursery and the toys were out of sight. 

Tony set Peter down on the changing table in the nursery strapping the safety belt around his waist so he wouldn't roll off while Tony grabbed a onesie and a pair of stretchy shorts from the closet behind him. He set the clothes aside, and bent down to open the drawers from under the changing table, quickly grabbing out a diaper and the necessary changing equipment. 

Tony was quick when it came to changing Peter, not that Peter noticed as he gazed up at the moving mobile above the table reaching up to try and grab the little moon attached to it but it was too high up for him to grasp. His view was interrupted by Tony shuffling up his shirt and pulling it off passed his head, effectively leaving him in only the diaper Tony had just strapped onto him. 

He then wiggled the onesie over the now squirmy little's head and reaching through the sleeves to pull the boys arms through. He tickled Peter’s sides as he pulled down the onesie, before unbuckling him from the table, pulling the onesie under the boy’s butt, and snapping the five little claps together. 

“Let’s get some pants on you baby, can you stand up for me? Huh? Aww, there's my smart boy.” Tony doted, as he pulled Peter off the table and stood him up having him step into the shorts. It had taken a few tries but Tony had managed to get both the boy's legs into the shorts before pulling them up. 

“Okay one more, almost done, just socks.” Tony set him down on his butt, pulling out a pair of socks with little grips on the bottom. Peter whined, kicking his feet so Tony couldn’t put the socks on. Tony expertly gabbed his foot and quickly slipped the sock over it and repeated the process with the other foot. He knew the socks would be off in the next hour but it gave him some peace of mind. 

“See all done! Now you can play comfortably.” Tony said, picking Peter back up and walking him back to the living room. 

Ned was sitting on the floor bock still in his hand, but his focus was on the kitchen. His mouth flopped open in shock, eyes wide. Tony followed his gaze to where Steve was currently fixing himself a few sandwiches. 

“Hey Cap.” Tony greeted, setting Peter on the floor next to Ned who still looked entranced. 

“Hey Tony, I see we have a guest, this is Ned I presume?” Ned let out an incredibly undignified noise that sounded like a gasp and a squeal at the same time. 

“Hi uhh.. Captain America Sir! Sorry, I know you said hello earlier, but I was just… Oh my god you're Captain America, and you know my name! I can't believe it, this is the best day of my life!” 

Ned was practically vibrating, he barely notice when Peter used him as a tool to push himself onto his feet and make his way over to Steve as quickly as his shaky legs could take him “Unca Steee!” He squealed arms outreached to the buff man. 

Steve lifted him in the air quickly spinning him around then hugging him close. “Hi baby, are you having a fun day today? Are you playing blocks with your friend?” Peter nodded his head pointing at the half built… thing. It didn’t look like it had any particular shape, it just looked like a bunch of legos stacked in a random fashion. 

“I see it, that's so neat!” Steve set Peter back down next to Ned. 

“It’s so nice to meet you Ned, Peter has told us so much about you. You can just call me Steve, none of this Captain America business. I’m just a regular guy.”

“Pfft- yep just a regular OLD Super Soldier. I mean it Ned, he’s old and totally not cool. Peter had to teach him how to post on Twitter two days ago.” Tony interjected 

“Hey, Twitter is confusing!” Steve tried to defend but Tony rolled his eyes as Steve went back to making his sandwiches.

“Peter can use it in his head-space Cap, and he can’t even spell, or read. It’s not that complicated.” Tony argued turning his back towards the boys and facing Steve.

In the meantime Peter had crawled up to where Ned was sitting, and curled himself onto the Beta’s lap and gave a wide yawn. There was a lot of excitement happening today, and that made him very sleepy. It wasn’t like Ned wasn’t used to Peter cuddling up to him. 

Ned carefully lifted Peter when he stood, and brought him over to the couch plopping both of them down. Not five minutes later they both sound asleep, Ned giving off cute little snores, and Peter drooling on Ned’s shirt, thumb in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony let the boys sleep about an hour and a half while he cleaned up the Legos and made a snack for the boys. Peter was not always a good sleeper and if he napped for too long it would be much harder to get him to sleep later on in the evening. So, Tony decided it was time to wake them up.

Tony lifted Peter into his arms and bounced him softly, rosing him from his sleep. He let out a big yawn and rubbed his eyes with his balled-up fists. “Hey Petey, that was a nice little nap huh? Are you ready to play some more?” Tony asked, even though he knew the games they could play were limited now that Peter had fully regressed. 

He didn’t get a response, Peter just laid his head on Tony’s shoulder and let his sleepy eyes flutter closed. “Nope, common, nap time is over. “ Tony tried to stand Peter up but he refused to stand letting his legs hang limply then bending his knees to avoid being set down. 

After about a minute of trying Tony just sat Peter on his bum. Peter let out a loud whine and his eyes got watery. “I know bambino but you gotta get up, Daddy made something. Don't you want a snack?” 

Peter perked up at that, he loved snacks, food in general he got hungry often because of his metabolism. He used to even wake up in the middle of the night hungry, but Tony recently had rearranged his schedule so he would eat before bed, although the Little’s Pediatrician didn’t suggest it. Then again Peter’s Little Pediatrician didn’t know he was Spider-man. 

Ned was woken by the commotion in the room, he blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, looking confused, until he saw Peter on the floor next to the couch. It was kind of disorienting waking up in a strange place with Tony Stark standing above you. 

“Hey Kiddo, sorry for the rude awakening, it's snack time. I made some smoothies for you boys, and I have some Strawberries and raspberries. I don’t know what you boys had at school today but if you want something specific I can call down and have one of the chefs make it. We’ll be having dinner in a few hours so save some room, it’s lasagna night, Nat is cooking so you know it’s gonna be good.” 

“Uhh, thank you, Mister Stark, I’m good, what you have for us sounds good..” Ned said shyly, moving into a sitting position.

“Okay, come sit at the counter. If you want you can help Peter to the kitchen. He’s a little unsteady but I’m trying to get him to walk more. Crawling can be hard on the knees in the long run.” Tony offered, ignoring the puppy eyes Peter was giving him. 

“I don’t know Mister Stark, I’m scared he’ll lose his balance and I’ll let him go.” Ned hesitantly pulled Peter up to his feet, and the little shit stood. Slightly unbalanced, but Ned placed his hands under his arms to keep him steady. 

“So you’ll stand for Ned but not me, I see how it is.” Tony scuffed and crossed his arms, “Don’t worry Ned you can handle him, and if he falls he’ll be okay. If you feel like you can’t do it though I’ll take him.” 

“I think I’m going to try.” Ned stood keeping his hands under Peter’s arms to keep him steady. 

“Don’t worry, he’s gotten a lot better with walking on his own, like when Steve was here earlier. He just needs some encouragement. I like for him to be close to someone just in case he starts to fall.” Tony turned his back and started towards the kitchen. Ned followed him slowly guiding Peter toward the counter where his red highchair was sitting next to the white counter stools. 

It was relatively easy getting Peter to the counter, he stumbled a few times but Ned steadied him. He lifted Peter into the red highchair and buckled him in. The straps were like a car seat that went over his shoulders, across his chest, and snapped at the crotch. Peter pushed against the straps arching his back trying to squirm his way out. Ned looked kind of flustered, thinking maybe he had done something wrong. Tony stepped in seeing the look on the high schooler’s face “ Don’t worry about him he gets fussy when he wakes up, and he hasn’t had a snack yet so he’s cranky.”

“Can’t he break out of that?” Ned wondered aloud. 

“When he’s in his headspace it diminishes his powers quite a bit, we haven’t tested how strong he is but so far he hasn’t been able to break out of that, or his car seat for that matter. One time he managed to break a few bars of his crib though. I found him on the ceiling in the kitchen eating pudding cups, there was Vanilla pudding all over the floor. Crazy kid.” Tony laughed fondly at the memory and passed Ned a large glass of smoothie. and Peter an equally large 360 cup which he took happily and stopped squirming.

“He’s not that different when he’s little. I mean obviously, he’s a baby and is only allowed to do baby things, but he’s still so caring and smart. He still loves legos, animals, Star Wars… yeah, I tried to ban him from watching it when he’s in headspace and he cried for an hour and a half before I gave in and put it on.” Tony rolled his eyes

“He’s still a pain in my A.S.S., Aren’t you cutie pie? Yes, you are!” Tony said in a syrupy sweet voice as he pinched softly at Peter’s cheeks making the boy giggle gleefully in childish ignorance.

“I was really worried he wouldn’t like me in his headspace, but he’s just as affectionate as when he’s… ya know… uhh, normal Peter, like the one I know.” Ned commented. 

“I think you’d be surprised at how many times he’s started to slip into his headspace around you without you knowing it. When he first came to stay with me, he was very shy and nervous to be in his headspace around the other Avengers, but I’d notice small things like how he reacted to situations and comments, his mannerisms, the way he moved. He’d be teetering in and out of his headspace all the time around them. He trusts you, I wouldn’t be surprised if a similar thing happened. All of Peter is normal Peter… Well, nothing about the kid is normal per se, but this is just another facet of him you're not used to seeing.” Tony turned around to the fridge and pulled out two bowls of cut-up fruit handing one to Ned, and walking over to Peter to feed it to him trying to avoid the mess. 

“After we finish up here, I’m thinking I could get Barnes to take you guys in the pool. We talked it over when you boys were sleeping. I’m not very fond of swimming myself, Steve isn’t either for obvious reasons, but Bucky offered. I had Cap grab you something to swim in, and of course, I'd be there to supervise. Does that sound fun?” Tony offered, continuing to feed Peter 

“Wow swimming with THE James Buchanan Barnes… What is my life? Okay, um, yeah that sounds fun... No seriously, that sounds amazing!” Ned wiggled excitedly in his seat. His excitement was infectious as Peter squealed reaching forward into the bowl Tony was holding and grabbing a fist full of fruit squishing it, then proceeded to happily babble as he stuffed it into his mouth. Well, there goes avoiding a mess. 

Tony sighed, grabbing some wet wipes from one of the cabinets, and wiping down Peter’s hands and face. “We’re all just normal people… well, superheroes… ya know what, not my point. Try not to freak out on Buck, he never knows how to react to fans. 

“Right, right I am calm now. I’m good Mister Stark really!” Ned said as he slipped the last strawberry into his mouth pushing his bowl away. 

“Okay well if we're done here. “ Tony quickly unbuckled Peter from his seat and lifted him onto his hip “Then let's go get ready!” 

Tony escorted Ned to his room pulling a pair of stretchy swim trunks with a Stark Industries logo on it out of the bag on his dresser. “This should work for you, let me know if they don't fit. The bathroom is the second door on your left. I’ll be in Peter’s room, it’s right across the hall.” Tony pointed to the light blue door with the spider symbol on it just through the doorway. 

Ned took the shorts from Tony, thanked him three separate times then walked to the bathroom to change. 

“Alright Underoos, time to get you dressed! Are you ready to swim?”

“Swim!”

“Yep, you’re gonna swim with Uncle Bucky and Ned!” Tony entered the room pushing it shut to give Peter a little privacy. He set Peter on the changing table and strapped him on stripping him out of his play clothes in exchange for a swim diaper and a full-body swimsuit with little Spongebob characters all over it. He unbuckled the boy and pulled the suit on the rest of the way, zipping him up. 

“Swim dada! Swim now!”

“Well, aren't you demanding, say please next time Roo. Swim vest first kid.” Tony pulled out a swim vest from a storage container in the closet. It was pretty easy to slip on and buckle the kid in. He tightened the straps just to be safe and set the kid on his feet, grabbing his upper arm to hold him steady as they walked to the door. 

Ned was patiently waiting outside in the swim trunks Tony had provided him, they fit perfect. “Okay, there’s towels down at the pool, and we have pool toys down there too, soooo,” Tony paused and scanned his surroundings for anything they may need, before grabbing a half-full bottle full of water sitting on the nightstand from the night before. “I think that means we’re ready to go.”

Tony lifted Peter off his feet letting his other hand rest on Ned’s shoulder and he escorted them to the elevator. The ride to the pool was short, and Bucky was already in the pool when they got there. He swam over to the edge and lifted himself out of the pool. 

“Hello.” Bucky stuck his prosthetic arm out to shake Ned’s hand.

Ned looked like he was fanboying but he took a deep breath to collect himself before he spoke. “Hello, Mister Barnes! It’s nice to meet you!” He shook Bucky’s hand, smiling wide. 

“It’s nice you too, He’s told me a lot about you.” Maybe he did a little of his own research to find out more about the kid, but Ned didn’t need to know that. 

Peter squirmed against Tony trying to push himself towards Bucky “I wan swim please!” 

“Okay, okay you want to swim we know.” Tony said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes and passing Peter off to Bucky. 

In turn, Bucky gently tossed Peter into the pool, his head quickly resurfacing. Tony had Peter in swimming lessons even before he was classified ‘your enemies toss you in the water way too much spider- boy, the lessons are mandatory’.Tony continued them and hired a second teacher to teach him when he was little, so he was well versed at swimming. 

“Ned an Unca Buck swim!” They both compiled, Ned, jumping in yelling ‘CANNONBALL” and Bucky opting to use the stairs. Tony walked around to the far side of the pool where the toys were and tossed a few in.

“I’m going to turn on the fountains and water slide, okay?” Tony called out to Bucky.  
“Yes! Slide!” Peter called back before Bucky had a chance to answer. Bucky just nodded in confirmation. Tony turned the knobs and water poured down right onto Ned's Head. He wiped his face off and laughed, swimming towards Peter who was doggy paddling in circles. Tony sat back and relaxed in one of the lounge chairs watching the boys play. 

Bucky picked Peter up and walked him up the stairs to the tube slides before sitting him down in his lap and sliding down the long slide. Happy squeals and screeches could be heard then there was a large splash as both passengers were spat out. Then Ned took Peter to the slide very carefully, Bucky following close behind them and helped Peter onto Ned’s lap before pushing them down the slide. This happened a few more times Ned and Backy switching off talking the boy down the slides. Ned stuck to the half-pipe slide feeling claustrophobic in the tube slide. 

Once Peter got tired of that he started the ‘Watch what I can do’ game, which was just Peter saying “Watch!” before splashing around, then Ned and Bucky praising him and telling him how cool his trick was. Next was, Bucky tossing each boy into the air, and letting them splash back into the water phase which lasted until Peter got water up his nose and cried about it for a minute as he blew the water out his nose right into Bucky’s shoulder. Over the next hour and a half, Peter’s excitement started to subdue as he tired himself out and now he was just sitting on the edge of the stairs playing with a toy duck that Tony had thrown in earlier. 

“Boys! Why don't we dry off, go get dressed, and make our way to dinner?” Tony Suggested grabbing three towels out of the towel warmer beside the lounge chairs. Bucky wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist and slipped one arm under his bum lifting him out of the water, walking him over Tony. He stood the boy up in front of Tony, and took two of the fluffy warm towels, passing one to Ned and using the other to wipe himself down. Tony dried Peter off, ruffling his hair with the towel and giving his cheeks a big kiss on either side of his face. 

“Common upstairs, lets go get dressed.”Tony ushered Ned along Peter scooped up into his arms, his body wrapped tightly in the warm towel. Ned waved goodbye to Bucky, who was walking in the opposite direction, shutting off the water pumps then entering the door to the locker room. 

“You can just get dressed in your PJs Ned, it's a custom for us. Fridays after family dinner is movie night! Since it was Shark week this week we’re going with the theme.” Tony stated as he stepped out of the elevator walking towards his room.

“Awesome! I’m gonna go get dressed, can I take a shower here?” 

“Sure, you can use whatever is in there, if you need anything just let me know.” Tony handed Ned a fresh towel from a drawer close to the bathroom. “I’m going to give him a quick bath while you're showering. When you’re ready feel free to go to the living room and watch some TV. Bucky and Steve may be in there so don’t be surprised. I told them no kissing in my living room, but you may want to shield your eyes before you enter. I don’t want to send you back to your parents with bleached eyes.” Tony joked although it just seemed to make Ned turn red with embarrassment. 

“Uh okay, I’m just gonna go-” Ned pointed towards the approximate location of the bathroom. 

“Yep, okay.” Tony turned around and walked towards Peter's bathroom. 

Peter was sleepily leaning his head against Tony’s shoulder and was not having it when Tony took his bathing suit off and put him in the bathtub until Tony took out the bath paint and cookie monster bath tablets. Tony didn’t let Peter play for too long, he quickly washed the boy's hair and conditioned it with blue raspberry scented conditioner. 

Peter seemed to regain some of his energy during his bath squirming to get out as Tony rinsed the last of the conditioner out of his hair. 

Tony pulled Peter out of the tub before letting the water out, something Tony did solely because Peter was terrified of the bathtub monster. Something Clint had told him about one time he was babysitting, to get the kid out of the bath. Tony smacked him upside the head when he heard about it, and Peter had been scared ever since, no matter what Tony said. 

Tony quickly dried Peter off with a fully new towel he took off the towel rack.  
“You smell so good I could just eat you up!” Tony pretended to take bites out of Peter while making ‘omnomnom’ noises and tickling him. 

Peter was letting out peals of laughter squeaking out ‘no dada, no!’ 

Tony stopped opting to get Peter ready, dressing him in his night diaper, and a soft shark onesie. He clipped a matching pacifier to Peter’s onesie sticking it in his mouth. He walked them over to his own PJ pants with sharks all over them and a plain white t-shirt. 

“Let's go get Ned, it’s dinner time.”

“Gotta go get Ned and food daddy, we havin’ lasagna.” Peter spoke happily letting his pacifier fall out of his mouth.

Tony picked his boy up from the bed, Peter was actively clinging to him, running his fingers through the soft pieces of hair on the back of Tony’s head. 

“Yep good job, can you tell daddy how old you’re feeling with your fingers? You seem a little bigger right now.” Peter took one hand out of Tony’s hair holding up two fingers.

“Can you walk for me, Bambino? We can go get Ned, and then go upstairs for dinner?”

“No Daddy, I want you to hold me!” Peter cried out, gipping Tony tight with one arm, while promptly sticking the two fingers he was holding up into his mouth. His eyes shined in the light full of unshed tears. 

“Okay, I’ll hold you.” Tony took the boy’s fingers out of his mouth, sticking the soother attached to his onesie back in. Hugging the boy and rocking him, letting his free hand smooth over the boy’s back. 

“Alright my little shark, I think someone is hungry. Let's go get some of Auntie Nat’s lasagna.” Tony started towards the living room finding Ned contently watching ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’ with Bucky and Steve. Tony used one hand to go on youtube and look up the ‘Mess Call’. He got a kick out of the two soldiers' heads quickly popping up at the sound.

“Haha, hilarious Tony.” Steve said in a deadpan voice. 

“Isn’t that supposed to make you guys go faster, common, dinnertime! This isn't a mark time march boys, Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go! What do they say? Double time, march!” Tony was cracking himself up, Bucky and Steve were not impressed, rolling their eyes while slowly getting off the couch. Ned was confused but followed along after them onto the elevator. 

Peter waved at Ned, reaching his hand out. Ned lifted his hand, holding it out to Peter, and Peter latched onto it, giving a big smile from behind his pacifier. Steve watched their adorable actions smiling and the sweet innocents, and strong friendship between the two. 

When the elevator doors opened the smell of freshly cooked lasagna wafted into it. It smelled amazing, Ned’s mouth was practically watering. Natasha spotted the quintet walking into the main kitchen, she had heard Peter was having a friend over for dinner, she was interested in learning more about him. 

“You guys got here just in time.” She opened the oven pulling out three large pyrex pans of lasagna, bringing them over to the table. Clint was already sitting on the far end, Nat’s jacket was on the chair next to his. Tony sat across from Clint, setting Peter in a highchair that attaches to the table, buckling him in and strapping a long bib around him. Ned sat next to Peter, who was reaching out to hold Ned’s hand again. Ned was just sitting in shock because he kinda just met Black Widow and Hawkeye. Then he remembers what Mister Stark told him earlier. He took a calming breath, forcing himself to calm as much as he can. 

Steve is the first to dig in, placing a large portion on his plate, handing Bucky the serving spoon after he's finished, he takes Ned’s plate serving him first, then serving himself. Bucky tries to pass the spoon to Tony, but Peter intercepts it with his sticky little hands and quickly drops his pacifier and sticks the spoon in his mouth. 

“No Peter, give the spoon to Daddy. You can’t grab things like that, that was naughty.” Tony reprimanded, and Peter willingly handed the spoon back over, a web if spit connected to it. 

“I sorry Da.” Peter whimpered out, “‘m hungy.” 

Tony couldn't stay mad at that. He brought the spoon to the sink, thoroughly rinsing it before bringing it back and serving Peter and himself. Peter, to his credit, tried to use his fork. Tony cut up his food into small bites, so it was easier for him to pick up and rolled up the sleeves of his onesie to avoid the mess. 

Once Natasha and Clint were served the table got quiet, everyone focused on eating until Bruce Banner hurried out of the elevator, apologizing for his tardiness.

“OH MY GOSH! You’re Doctor Bruce Banner, this is the single greatest day of my life!” Ned exclaimed. Bruce’s eyes widened just noticing the addition to their group. 

“Hey, he didn't get that excited to meet us.” Clint says, jokingly offended and maybe a little butthurt. 

“Uh yeah, hi. Nice to meet you..?”

“Ned, I’m Ned, Peter’s friend, and we have read literally all of your papers, and freshman year we did an entire report on you! You’re the greatest scientist of this generation! It’s such an honor to meet you!” Ned gushed. Natasha laughed, remembering the first time Peter met Bruce. Their reactions were very similar. 

“Ned, yeah Peter has talked about you. Nice to meet you.” Bruce was awkward but shook Ned’s hand. 

“Okay, okay, I’m good, sorry. I’ve just been a really big fan for a really long time.” Ned said shyly, going back to eating his food.

“It’s okay, it’s nice to know there are people your age out there who know me for more than the other guy. If you'd like to talk about my papers I’d be happy to set up another time..” Bruce let his words fade out, Ned just nodded his head in excitement wearing a giant smile on his face. Bruce made his plate, digging in. 

Once everyone was finished, and the dishes were put away in the dishwasher, they made their way to the communal living room. In the room was a large sunken living room, the couch was huge and comfortably able to fit all of the Avengers. They took their spots on the couch, Tony let Peter down on the floor where there was a mountain of soft blankets and pillows on top of a large pillowy bed. Peter pulled a few blankets on top of him, Ned cuddled up next to him on the pillow-bed.

Tony asked Friday to turn on ‘Shark Tale’, Peter only lasted about a third of the way through the movie, Ned just a little longer. After the movie finished, Tony picked up Peter, asking Steve to take Ned to the guest room. Tony spent a little extra time rocking Peter in his arms, leaving soft little kisses all over his cheeks, before laying him in his crib. He made sure both boys were tucked in, leaving a water bottle on the nightstand beside Ned’s bed, then made his way back down to finish Shark Week with the other Avengers with a huge smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever, Thank you for sticking with me.
> 
> I've been a little busy, I'm a part of my Community Emergency Response Team, and they needed people for COVID testing centers, and food banks. I also am in Military school and starting college in a few weeks, so I'll be doing both at the same time, which is stressful, but uhhh, fingers crossed I can get though that. 
> 
> Thank you guys so, so much for reading! I appreciate all the comments and Kudos, you're all amazing! I really hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> A user (CrashBagPhoto) commented saying they would love to see a play date, well here's part one! I hope you all enjoyed it! I appreciate you all so much, you guys have no idea!! This is kinda my stress relief right now. I'll have chapter two out within the week! 
> 
> I hope all of you are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
